A 3-dimensional structure memory device is proposed, where a memory hole is formed in a stacked body formed by stacking a plurality of electrode layers, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor film are provided to extend along a stacking direction in the memory hole. The memory device includes a plurality of memory cells connected in series between a drain side selection transistor and a source side selection transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are gate electrodes of the drain side selection transistor, the source side selection transistor and the memory cell. A step structure section with the stacked body processed in a step-wise is placed outside the memory cell array disposed with the memory cell. A memory peripheral circuit is electrically connected to the drain side selection transistor, the source side selection transistor, and the memory cell via the step structure section. Increase of stacking number in the stacked body may increase the number of processes in forming the step structure section.